soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Beginnings
Pokémon Beginnings, called Pokémon Zero in some countries (ポケットモンスターゼロ: Poketto Monsutaa Zero) is a tactical, action-adventure game that is the prologue game to the entire Pokémon franchise. The game is made in partnership of [[Ultima Co.|''Ultima Co.]], [[Arcobaleno Studios|''Arcobaleno Studios]], Game Freak and Nintendo. The game is available on the Wii U (limited edition) and Nintendo Switch. Synopsis The player's character lives in the Mystic Era, 8,000 years before Pokémon Red & Blue, and in one of six different Colonies. The player character has become of age in which they will be given a Pokémon to befriend by the Colony's Sage. After receiving the partner, the student of the Sage comes in and warn about a group of soldiers from the Enemy Kingdom heading to the Colony. The Sage and the player confront the soldiers and battle them with their partners. After being defeated, the soldiers will tell the Sage to surrender along with the other Sages or else there will be war and the soldiers leave. Worried about the threat to the Colonies, the Sage sends the player to give invitations of meeting to the Sages of the other five Colonies. Systems Colonies The main hubs of the game and the starting point. There are six Colonies, each in a different region of the world. The player will be placed in one of the Colonies based on personality and preferences. It will also affect the difficulty level of foes and interactions with characters. Bergonia The "Mountain Colony", which sits in a valley and specializes in agriculture with the help of Rock and Ground-Types. The player will begin with a Gible and the Colony symbol is a brown banner with a gold sewing of Terrakion's face. Players in Bergonia are the patient and strong types. Players in this Colony are about power and waiting for the right time. If in this colony, the level will increase more frequently. Basovis The "Forest Colony", settled on a mountain with a dense forest and brimming with Grass, Bug, Poison and Fairy-Types. Basovis is the most chivalrous of the Colonies and follows a knight's code. The player will be given a Bellsprout. The representation of Basovis is a green banner with a silver sewing of Virizion's face. Basovis players are commonly the kind and clear minded types. If the player is in this Colony, they rely on their sense of justice and kindness to solve problems. The levels grow at a moderate pace. Taiva The "Sky Colony" that sits above a deep cavern on a cliff, where Flying-Types roost and Electric and Steel-Types work alongside alchemists and scientists. The player will receive a Pichu and Taiva is represented by a dark yellow banner with a silver sewing of Zekrom's face. Players are in Taiva if they are the honest and intelligent types. Players in this Colony focus on their wisdom to find the best solution to any problem they encounter. The levels grow at a moderate pace. Nanumi The "Sea Colony", which is on a beach by the ocean. Water and Ice-Type Pokémon live in the area and the player will be given a Horsea. The banner for Nanumi is blue with a silver sewing of Kyogre. Nanumi colonists are usually for the generous and shy types. This Colony is for players that avoid violence and give what they can to those in need. The level increases at the slowest pace. Magmaheart The "Magma Colony", built by a series of dark caves and hot springs that Fire, Dark, Ghost and Dragon-Types enjoy. The Colony is warm year around and the player will begin with a Litwick. Magmaheart's banner is orange with a gold sewing of Reshiram's face. Players in Magmaheart are the brave and tempered types. They're players that act on instinct in tough situations and stand up for those in need. The level increases faster than moderate, but not as fast as Bergonia. Espritus The "Spirit Colony" that is hidden in the plains by the powers of Psychic-Types and guarded by Fighting and Normal-Types. The player begins with a Ralts and the banner is white with a gold sewing of Cobalion's face. The Espritus colony is for the persistent and stubborn types. Players in this Colony will fight to the end to prove their arguments and till they lose the strength to. The level increases the same rate as Magmaheart. Enemy Kingdoms The main antagonists against the player. The Enemy Kingdom is the counterpart of the player's Colony, and use Pokémon as tools. As there are six Colonies, there are six Enemy Kingdoms. The player will mostly encounter members of of their respective Enemy Kingdom, but will have run ins with others as well. Mountain Acropolis Silvisia Cielion Tribe of Storming Waters Magmolia Brushatal Characters Sages * Bronze - Sage of Mountain * Caelius - Sage of Forest * Nimbus - Sage of Sky * Lyoko - Sage of Sea * Barion - Sage of Magma * Raiyo - Sage of Spirit Side Characters * Lee'anna - Princess of Mountain Acropolis, apprentice of Bronze * Tigerlily - Student of Caelius * Solomon - Student of Nimbus * Acroya - Servant and apprentice of Lyoko * Manna - Apprentice of Barion * Icarus - Prodigy and colleague of Raiyo Enemy Kingdom Leaders * Granika - Queen of Mountain Acropolis * Ghevotal - King of Silvisia * Rissa - Princess of Cielion * Hamali - Governor of the Tribe of Storming Waters * Flaris - Governor of Magmolia * Bruto - Monopolizing leader of Brushatal Other Villains * Aurasha * Georano Gameplay There are two forms of combat in Pokémon Beginnings. Gallery Trivia Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Beginnings Category:Nintendo platform games Category:Wii U games Category:Switch games